The Games of Olympia
by Constellapeia
Summary: AD 5000. Mortal technology has overcome the Greek gods who are no more. 12 Districts of demigods and mortals are left to fight annually in the games of Olympia for the entertainment of Capitol, and this year Annabeth is determined to win.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** series, nor do I own **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy.**

_A/N: Oh hey. Yes, I'm writing another story. Please don't kill me. :x I promise to update my other ones. _

_Co-written with Mistah J. (Josh)_

_- Skye . _

* * *

**Prologue**

The year 5000 Anno Domini. That was the date that was swirling around in the classroom like waves. The room was alive, the sounds like waves crashing around the boy, the chatter like smooth white foam swept by him. He was oblivious to it all.

The 16 year old demigod, Percy Jackson, had his mind on only one thing. And that was the Hunger Games. Just five more days. Five more days until reaping. He clenched his fist; the pen between his fingers came to a halt as he squeezed his hand closed, knuckles turning white. He would be chosen. He was absolutely sure of it. But he was ready. He was trained to be ready.

"Turn to page 364, and copy down the first paragraph on the page." The teacher requested at the front of the room and the ocean –the room- fell into silence.

Brushing his black hair out of his eyes, he quickly flipped to the page of his textbook and began abbreviating the paragraph, writing it down into his exercise book.

"_The year 4080 saw the fall of the Greek and Roman deities. Mortal technology had improved since the 2000s. The technology was so advanced, and due to human greed for power, they produced technology to overcome the gods. This resulted in the downfall of the gods. Enslaved by mere humans, the Greek and Roman gods were no more the powerful beings told in myths and legends. This is the true downfall of Rome."_

The green-eyed boy sighed and he copied down the next few notes. _"After the war between Gaea and the Olympian gods, the mortals took over, jumping at the chance when the gods were at their weakest. All gods except the Twelve Olympians were destroyed. Twelve districts were built and the land divided to surround the Capitol, the centre of Panem. Now in each district the offspring of the gods and the mortals who still worship them, reside. Every year a Hunger Game is held to rejoice the overpowering of the gods."_

Percy had only finished writing the last sentence when the dismissal bell rang. Collecting his papers and slinging his school bag over his shoulder, he and the other students stood up behind their desk, awaiting the old man's dismissal. "Be grateful you live in District Four. Other districts have it far worse than us. The reaping is scheduled in five days, so I will wish you all the best." The teacher waved his hand, permitting them to go home.

As the students made their way out of the classroom, Percy felt himself stop for a moment as the teacher's weary voice was heard amongst the scuffle of feet.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour."


	2. Chapter 1 Reaping Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Hunger Games series, nor do I own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. These book series belong to their rightful owners, and I do not claim or make any profit from writing these** **stories.**

_A/N: I'm so sorry for updating late! I was meant to have the first chapter up a while ago, but with my semester exams still on-going, revision and trying to de-stress myself have taken up my spare time._

_Anyways I'm looking for a **beta** for this story, so if anyone is interested, **please PM me. **_

**_-_**_Skye_

* * *

The cool wind caressed me gently as I ran through the thick forest bordering my district. Ignoring the prickly lashes of twigs and sticks on my bare arms, I kept pumping my legs to reach the fence. Just a few more metres…

A noise, like a mechanical beep was heard and I froze. Slowly I lowered myself into a crouch, keeping the sack that held the rabbits close to my body. No quick movements, just slowly and carefully. A small shiny square device leapt from the bushes, a camera emerging from within its metal folds, scanning the area. I held my breath as a small laser swept over, and after what seemed like eternity the device compressed into itself and burrowed back into the ground. Satisfied that I would not be caught, I slung my brown sack over my back and leapt gingerly over the rotting wood fence and into the overgrown garden of my house.

"Matthew? Bobby?" I whispered, creaking open the wooden door. I was greeted by enthusiastic smiles as my two half-brothers, hiding in the shadows, slipped out to greet me.

"What have you got for dinner tonight?" Matthew, a nine year old brunette haired boy, asked me with curiosity. Bobby, his twin, was hanging onto the sack that I had brought home, his slightly grimy hands fingering the tassels of the bag.

"There's nothing out there today, only a couple of rabbits." I pulled out two rabbits, neatly skinned already, and placed them in the kitchen for my stepmother to cook for the night. I sighed as I led the two boys to the dimly lit living room. This was the curse of living in District 7. The lumbering that the folk of the district did for the Capitol would scare all the prey in the forests away, and with the meagre earnings of our hardworking parents, there was little to support the whole family.

Wiping my hands on my dirty clothing, I hurried upstairs, pulling the thick brown dress up and over my head as I went. I had nearly forgotten that it was reaping day. Biting my lip, I thought of my brothers, and sighed thankfully. Matty and Bobby were nine. They were safe for now. But not me. Being at the ripe age of 16, and applying for tessera at least twenty times, I had a fair chance of being picked.

Checking the time by looking at the sun, I saw that it was nearing midday. I quickly pulled on a slightly worn grey dress and an off-white apron which I wrapped around my waist. Running my hands down my torso, I felt the bump of leather straps on my waist, and reaching in between my dress and apron, pulled out the belt which held my knives and daggers. I threw the straps on my mattress, as a small parting gift for Bobby, or maybe Matthew.

My scuffed boots were still on my feet by the time I was downstairs hugging my brothers fiercely and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. I thought to knock on her father's door to say goodbye, but realised that he was asleep. Deciding to leave him to rest after yesterday's hard work, I silently closed the front door, aware of the two pairs of sad eyes watching me leave for possibly the last time. I didn't look back. _It is better this way_, I thought.

-!-

Hush conversations echoed around the entire main square of District 7. The boys and girls, after getting their names signed off, were lined up alphabetically. The girls fidgeted nervously, while the boys maintained pretence of calmness. The younger children's eyes darted around, their eyes holding tears. I felt sorry for them as I stood in line. I felt scared, but stood still with a stoic expression on my face. The eyes of the Capitol were upon us now and I had already made up my mind not to let them have any satisfaction of seeing me cower.

Time passed slowly until the white soldiers of Capitol appeared, surrounding the stage as a lady dressed in a ridiculous lime green suit walked up the stage. Her hair was done in quite a peculiar fashion that I had only laid eyes on in history picture books. It reminded me of the French princess, Antoinette. The lady had green wing tipped eyeliner and cat-like pupils, her fingers were jewelled and her suit had a stiff back which extended into some crazy pair of wings behind her back. I slightly blanched at her clothing taste.

"_Ahem,"_ she coughed into the microphone, her creepy manicured hands curling around it possessively. "Welcome boys and girls to the 920th Hunger Games of Olympia!"

The crowd stared, unblinkingly, at the woman who beamed down at them.

"Once again it is time to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of the Greek Gods. It is the day where we celebrate the mortals of Capitol's triumph, and is also a time for repentance and thanks, for the Capitol has freed you." She grinned down at us all, expecting us to applaud or give shouts. No one moved a muscle.

"This year to make things a little more interesting, we have decided to invite a special guest to choose your tributes. Please may I introduce to you, the _lovely _Lady Athena!" The Capitol lady turned around to wave her hand in a flourish at the curtains.

_What on Earth? _I thought; my mind swimming laps. _Moth-Lady Athena hasn't been seen in public over a century! _There were other murmurs as the children half-bloods of Athena shared confused glances with one another.

The velvet red curtains parted to let a single feminine figure slide through and my eyes widened. There in a traditional Greek _chiton _was Athena. She looked healthy and radiant, her hair flowing in neat blonde waves behind her back. Her hands were bound in special handcuffs behind her back, forcing her to arch her back in a painful way. Her eyes were what gave away how she felt. They were bleak and… lifeless.

My fingers twitched. I wanted to reach out and touch my mother, wanted my mother to hold me, to kiss me, to hug me… to reassure me. I dropped my hand, knowing it was no use. Athena was roughly pushed up to the crystal balls and as the green Capitol witch unlocked her cuffs, Athena reached into the girl's bowl and pulled out a slip of neatly folded white paper. Paper made from District 7.

The wicked witch of the West took the slip out of her hands and unfolded it with eagerness. At that moment I glanced up and locked eyes with my mother. Grey clashed with grey. Time stopped and I felt the world move in slow motion. A piercing voice penetrated my mind and I sucked in a breath.

"And the girl tribute for District 7 this year is… Annabeth Chase!"

No… It must be a dream. I ripped my eyes away from the blank stare of Athena and forced myself to look at the stage. Someone gave me a small nudge, and I glanced back to lock eyes with a younger girl. The girl shot me a sympathetic look and motioned with her hand for me to move. I nodded once at the girl and started briskly walking to the stage, feeling the eyes of the relieved girls on my back. As I approached the broad stairs, the soldiers in white pulled me up onto the stage where the Capitol lady winked at me and giggled.

"Now for the boys." She turned and grasped Athena's hand, dropping it into the other crystal ball. Rummaging around, Athena pulled out the second slip of paper, handing it to the lady in green. Her movements were sharp and robotic, and as I observed closely, it almost looked as if Athena was being manipulated.

"District 7's boy tribute for this year is…" She paused to heighten the suspense and tension. "Malcolm Jones."

I stood just out of reach of my mother as I scanned the crowd for this Malcolm. Finally I saw him as he began to move up towards the stage. I took in his appearance, slightly grubby dark grey clothes and thick soled boots. As he came closer and was hauled up the stage by the Capitol soldiers, I saw that underneath his floppy blonde hair the same colour as my own and he had a shade of grey eyes slightly darker than mine. I gasped, and covered my hands over my mouth, before realising that this was all being filmed.

"Shake hands," the lady ordered after stating the Treaty of Treason, and as I shook his hands, I could feel the rough calluses on his fingers and palms. I glanced up to meet his eyes, but they were still shocked. He looked around my age and felt like a mirror of me- afraid, shocked, and nervous.

We stepped back as the crowd acknowledged the tributes with fear glazed in their eyes, while the anthem of Panem played softly in the background. Their fear was of what was to come of the tributes and their families. Eventually, one by one they lifted their hand up shaped in a three-fingered claw and swiped it across their hearts, before pushing the hand outward- the Ancient Greece warding-off-evil gesture. I grimly repeated the symbol back at them, my half-demigod-brother following suit.

Then when that was over we were led away, our arms in the iron grips of the Peacekeepers. I felt my head spin as I followed the people blindly. The heavy thud of footsteps was all around me as they walked to the big building with the blazing emblem of an Owl and of the Capitol. I tried glancing back to look at my District one more time, but when I tried my head was taken and twisted back to the front.

Once inside the building Malcolm and I were taken to one of the back rooms. The room was darkly lit with rich mahogany floorboards and the most beautifully crafted wood furnishings the district had to offer. The door was closed as soon as we were led inside, and immediately I dropped to the floor, my hands on my face. Mental pictures, clear as Apollo's bright sun flashed through my mind at incredible speed. The laughter I shared with my father, the happiness with my two younger brothers, the way the sun rose in the morning above the beautiful hills. All gone, if I didn't survive.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder and I glanced up to see Malcolm sitting next to me. He looked shocked that I wasn't crying, but he opened his arms and I hugged him back. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and prayed to Zeus that it was all a dream. That where I lived was just some horrible dream, and one day I'd wake up with everything perfect.

"It's okay, you know," he finally spoke, and his voice was deep and reassuring, just like how an older brother's would sound. I pulled away as I continued listening to him. "We're children of Athena, the smartest and cleverest Goddess; the Greek goddess of battle, wisdom and strategy. We'll make this through."

"How?" I asked, and I cringed as my voice came out broken and helpless sounding.

"Through planning and strategy, of course. That is, after all, what we are best at. Also, remember that they did change the rules. Two tributes are allowed to become victors if they come from the same district." He replied, and I could see his grey eyes cloud in thought.

"Then we must win," I respond, grabbing his hand. "We will win. And no one will stop us."


End file.
